


Shai's Carnival of Wonders

by Kingslayer-Angel (KingslayerAngel)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingslayerAngel/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel
Summary: All my drabbles from my Tumblr live here. All WWE but across the board as far as everything else





	1. Alright Who Hit the Self Destruct Button?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably silly as fuck but ehh whatever. It takes place in a universe where The Miz is a Bond like supervillian and The Miztorage are his henchman.

The mission was supposed to be a cakewalk. Get in, destroy The Miz’s latest attempt at world domination and get out.

"What the fuck is that?” Ambrose yelled as the entire buliding went crazy with lights and sirens. Rollins came running into the room “We gotta go! We gotta go right fucking now” “What the fuck did you do!” Reigns barked

“I was fighting Bo in the security room and I may have accidentally got slammed into what might be a self destruct button for the entire facility.” Rollins said in a rush.

“AGAIN?!” Both of Seth’s brothers gave him an incredulous look. “You have the worst luck.” Dean said shaking his head as they moved to escape. “This is the 3rd…” “4th, this would be the 4th time.” Roman interruped. “That this has happened.” Dean continued.

“It is not my fault that Mizanin reads too many comic books and actually wires his buildings to blow the fuck up” Seth grumbles as they run out just before the Miz’s latest hideout blows.

“You get to explain to Stephanie why all our gear got blown to shit again” Dean laughed at the look of fear on his little brother’s face.

“She’s going to make me fill out the requsitions paperwork all by myself.” Seth grumbled “I fucking hate paperwork”


	2. Probably should have thought about the consequences of selling your soul first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny crossover with Lucifer because I love that show.

“So let me get this straight your a demon lord living on earth and your disguised as professional wrestler?” She said incredulously.

“My boss is a night club owner who moonlights as a police detective in LA. Trust me I’m way more subtle then him” Finn replied.

“But why a wrestler?” she asked. Finn sighed in response “Some of us always get stuck here with Vince. He sold his soul to the boss back in the eighties to revive his father’s company. So now a bunch of us always have to work for WWE and keep the company profitable. I’m just the latest of many before me.”

“Who else?!” she asked excitedly. “There’s Roman, Seth and Dean. They really are brothers, they got punished with being here because Seth tried to take over earth and they helped him. Several times actually.“

“He tried to what?! So the supervillian routine is…”

“Closer to his real personality then you would ever think.”

“So Vince gets his wish but the Devil uses his company as the naughty corner for demons.”

“Consequences. There’s always consequences.”


	3. Ambrolleigns + soulmate who feel each others pain

Roman always worried about his soulmates, were they extremely accident prone? Were they being abused? All he knew was that sometimes it felt like someone was ripping at his flesh with barbed wire or like he was rolling around on glass, sometimes the pain was almost constant and he worried if they (and he was pretty sure he had at least two mates) would even make it to him.

Roman knew he’d given them their own share of pains courtesy of his football career but it was nothing compared to what he felt from his mates.

None of it quite made sense until one day shortly after he arrived at FCW. When Roman failed to duck Tony’s punch and he felt the full force of it across his brow, not only did Roman himself stumble, but out of the corner of his eye he saw both Tyler Black, newly renamed Seth Rollins and the former Jon Moxley, now known as Dean Ambrose stumble like they’d been punched as well.

Oh.

_**Oh.** _

Walking to the ropes and looking down at the two indy stars, Roman pinched his arm as hard as he could, watching in awe as both of them winced as well.

“Well, that explains a lot,” He said, “Do you two have any idea what I thought was going on with you two?”

Seth and Dean looked at each other almost sheepishly both well aware of each other’s reputation and their penchant for hardcore matches, especially Dean.

“I’m going to be keeping the two of you out of trouble for the rest of my life” Roman said with a sigh.

He was looking forward to it, already knowing life with these two as his mates would never be boring.


	4. Ballins + Blind Date Rescue

 

 

Seth reminded himself never to let Reneehook him up with a date ever again, as he sat across from one of his sister in law’s coworkers.

On the surface, Corey Graves should have been perfect for Seth and they did have lots of things in common, but he was so fucking condescending that Seth wanted to punch the heavily tattooed man after 10 minutes in his company.

They were sitting in the newly opened Irish Pub in his neighborhood that he’d been wanting to try and Corey had been rude and almost downright mean to the pretty girl with the flaming orange hair that was serving them.

“What a low rent place, with such horrible service. Next time I think I should choose the venue, Renee should have told me you didn’t have very good taste in restaurants, I would have chosen somewhere more appropriate”

“Well, lad if you think my pub is so ‘low rent’ feel free to leave it at any time.” A strong authentic sounding Irish accent barked drawing both men’s attention to the man who’d walked up to their table.

Seth blinked up at the man holy fuck he was pretty, with bright blue eyes that were currently narrowed in anger at Corey. “You were rude to my waitress.” He said

“Well if the girl could do her job correctly I wouldn’t have a problem” Corey replied slowly as if he were talking to a dimwitted child instead of the owner.

“You changed your order 5 times in 15 minutes and were progressively ruder to Rebecca each time. I’m going to have to ask you to leave, your money is no good here”

“That’s fine, Seth let’s go, I know a much better quality place we can continue this at” Corey replied with a sneer

“Your free to stay, lad.” The man said addressing Seth. “Becky said you were nothing but polite and that you even tried to reign this one in, to no avail”

Looking at the Irishman and then Corey, Seth said “I don’t know what Nae-Nae was thinking setting me up with you. You can go, I’m going to stay here, have a beer and try to wash this horrible fucking date out of my brain.”

Corey huffed and left the bar without saying another word.

Sitting in Corey’s spot across from Seth, the Irishman asked: “How’s a sweet lad like you end up on a date with such a right arse?”

“My sister in law insisted that Corey would be  _ **just perfect**_  for me” Seth explained with a grimace

“I could be a better date then that arsehole any day.”

Seth blinked “Are you asking me out?”

“Are you accepting?”

Seth blushed, biting his lip nervously “I’m Seth”

“I’m Finn” the beautiful man replied “Well, Seth my pub is closed on Mondays, can I prove my worth as a date to ya?”

Seth blushed even deeper but nodded “My coffee shop is closed on Mondays too.”

Finn looked at the Harry Potter T-Shirt Seth was wearing underneath a black blazer. “You wouldn’t happen to own the Harry Potter themed coffee shop on 5th would you?”

Seth blinked again and nodded “Thats my place.” He said proudly.

“Becks always brings me some green thing called-”

“Avada Kadavra” Seth finished “I KNEW I recognized her! That’s the strongest mixed coffee drink we have”

“I’m a bit addicted to them now to be honest” Finn said sheepishly

“I’ll make sure I remember that those are the way to your heart.” Seth replied

“I have a feeling you aren’t going to need a coffee to get to my heart, mhuirnín”


	5. Sharp Dressed Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You dressed better when you were a super villain"

“Is that what you’re wearing?” Tyler says giving his boyfriend a slightly disgusted look.

Seth looked down at his faded grey skinny jeans, plain t-shirt and grabbed his suit coat “I’m wearing this jacket too?” He said holding it out for the blond to see.

“Is that the jacket to the Armani tux I picked out for you last year?” Tyler said blinking in disbelief

“Yeah?” Seth said nonchalantly

“Seth, Sweetheart? You are the Universal Champion and you’re about to go on national television dressed…well kinda awful?” Tyler said wincing because he’d tried really hard to come to terms with the fact that the man he’d fallen in love with was an unmitigated fashion disaster but sometimes it was HARD.

After he and Fandango had gone their separate ways, the absolute last person he’d expected to end up with was Seth Rollins but a year later and here they were a few days out from Seth beating that nasty Brock Lesnar and Tyler was stretched out on their hotel bed in the wee hours of the morning watching Seth get ready to be on ESPN.

“Ty-Ty, its ESPN, not The Tonight Show, I don’t think they’re expecting a fashion icon,” Seth said leaning over the bed and giving him a kiss

“Well no, if they were, then I would be going there instead,” Tyler said with a smirk after he pulled back from Seth’s mouth. “None of that now, we have to find you something else to wear”

Seth sighed “Must we?”

“Oh yeah Babe, there’s no way you’re going on TV dressed like that” Tyler said as he got up and started to rummage through their suitcases, muttering “I swear baby you dressed better when you were a supervillain.” as he went

“Stephanie picked out my clothes back then” Seth said his mouth twisting in a grimace

Tyler stopped what he was doing “What?” he said in a whisper, something about Seth clicking into place for him “Is that why you only wear suits when corporate makes you?” He says, going back to where Seth was now sitting at the edge of the bed and plopping in his lap.

“You let me dress you in a black on black for the Hall of Fame” he said quietly

“Different cause it’s you babe.” Seth says with a far away look

“Oh sweetie, ” Tyler sighs wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck “I know I can be….pushy when it comes to clothes but you gotta tell me shit like this”

Seth shook himself out of old memories and nodded “I promise baby”

“Okay.” Tyler said giving him a soft kiss

“I’m okay Ty-Ty” because of course Seth would comfort Tyler when Seth was the one who’d been upset. “What about the leather jacket Dean bought me?” Seth said obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“Ambrose does have astonishingly good taste in outerwear now. I think that would look perfect”’ Tyler said getting up, vowing to himself to be more aware of what he said to Seth in the future, while simultaneously thinking he’d still love to give both Helmsleys a piece of his mind despite Seth’s tentative reunion with Hunter, because sometimes Seth’s mind was a field of land mines and stepping on one was painful for both of them.

“I do need new jeans tho, babe wanna come pick some out with me while we’re still in New York?” Seth said with a grin as he shrugged into the aforementioned leather jacket.

“Is that a trick question?” Tyler replied with a grin because bad fashion taste or not Seth’s ass in skinny jeans was a work of art.

“Love you, Ty-Ty” Seth said smiling as he was about to walk out the door

“Love you too Sethie” Tyler replied as he watched him leave, before falling back on the bed.

Seth Rollins was a hot mess but damn it he was Tyler’s hot mess and he wouldnt have it any other way.


	6. Daddy's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me venting 4 months of pent up emotions now that we know Roman is okay.

Seth sat alone in his locker room long after Raw had gone off the air and the WWE Universe had cleared out of the arena. He wanted to move, to pack his bag and head out to the car where he knew Roman was waiting so they could to the hotel but he just….couldn't. Tonight, fuck the last FOUR MONTHS had been a non-stop emotional rollercoaster

All he wanted was just one fucking moment of peace. He'd won the Royal Rumble, Roman was back, Dean was acting like he hadn't spent the time their partner had been away torturing Seth, Wrestlemania was looming over the horizon with his chance at adding both Beastslayer and Universal Champion to his many, and not to blow his own horn very well-deserved monikers.

All in all, sometimes his life felt like a never-ending ride that at least at this very moment he just wanted off of.

"Hey, baby boy, you almost ready to g- what's wrong?" said Roman from the doorway.

Roman squatted down on the floor next to the bench where Seth was sitting and tilted the smaller man's head up so he could look into the Bambi brown eyes he'd missed so much while he'd been away.

"I'm tired," Seth whispered, eyes filling with tears.

Roman knew his lover didn't just mean physically, the last few months hadn't been easy for any of them, least of all Seth, who'd, for the most part, had to deal with all of it on his own. Dean had suffered, fuck if Roman knew, he guessed it was some kind of breakdown after he'd had to leave, which caused him to try his best at making Seth's life a misery, but Dean himself was a problem for another day. Seth was in front of him right now, fraying at the seams.

Roman knew their circle of friends had done their best to hold Seth up while he'd been gone and Dean had been on his rampage, but knowing Seth like he did his stubborn Kingslayer had just put on a mask and not asked anyone for help.

"Oh sweetheart.," Roman said, they hadn't really talked about Dean and how Seth felt about it over the past few months and Roman knew that was partly his fault. He'd been focused on getting back and Seth had repeatedly told him that he would just weather the storm of whatever Dean was going through.

"You know this shit with Dean wasn't your fault right?" Roman said quietly "We both have a habit of babying him, but he's a grown ass man, responsible for his own actions and if he thinks I'm just gonna let what he did to you while I was gone slide he's got another fucking thing coming." Roman said fiercely

"When you put that chair in our backs, you suffered the consequences of those actions and he's no different. He's not gonna be able to just act like that shit didn't go down. I won't let him. I love him, that's why I helped save his ass tonight but he's not just going to walk all over us, and get to live in a fantasy land where everything is okay. You didn't get that luxury and neither will he."

Seth finally focused on Roman, looking at his boyfriend almost in awe. He didn't know why but part of him had expected Roman to just forgive Dean. To hear Roman defend him so fiercely, to be on HIS side in this latest chapter of the seemingly neverending bad soap opera that was his and Dean's relationship? It felt like a ray of light piercing the darkness that had engulfed him.

"Come on babe." Roman said getting up off the floor and stretching "Let's go back to the hotel and relax. You leave Dean to me for now. You have slaying to do."

It wouldn't be a quick fix, and maybe this time he and Dean were broken for good, but Roman had made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

Seth's family was still broken and he still had no titles, but the first was at least hopefully on the mend and the second? Well, as Roman had just said, Seth had slaying to do.


	7. Sethie 2 Belts

Seth practically danced backstage after Raw had went off the air, he knew that eventually, Braun would be coming for his precious, the Universal Title and that was a fight he was actually looking forward too, but for right now?

“Sethie two belts in the HOUSE!” he yelled.

“NERD!” was the reply he got from his girlfriend, who was sitting on an equipment box waiting for him.

“Hey, what’d I tell you about callin’ me a nerd, nerd” he says walking over and giving Becky a quick kiss.

“That its true and I should do it all the time?” She replied, smirking and doing that double eyed wink that was endlessly endearing to him.

“All these belts and I still get disrespected?”

“Hey someone has got to keep that ego of yours in check, there’s only room for one massive ego in this relationship and that position is already filled”

“That’s for sure, I mean I’m not the one sleeping in the bed with her title.” Seth says as they head toward their locker room.

“People in glass houses who beg to be pegged while their girlfriend is wearing their title should not throw stones.” Becky says laughing at the look of horror on AJ Styles face as they walked past him, AJ having obviously overheard Becky’s retort.

“Today in things I could have gone my entire life without knowing” they heard the older man mutter as he sped walked in the opposite direction.

“Can you stop mentally scarring our coworkers with our sex life?” Seth asked her rolling his eyes

“No, not ever. Its too funny” she repiles still laughing

“Come on brat, let’s go home” he says, shaking his head.


	8. Family and The Furious

Raw Aftermath

Seth winced as he tried to sit up to grab his phone as it started to ring with a video call. “Hey Uce! Hi Babe!” Roman and Becky said waving at him “We’re on our way to come get you, Uce! We just had to take care of a little business first.” Roman explained

“Business?” Seth asked

The camera switched and panned down to show a pile of security guards, an unconscious and bloody Brock Lesnar and a groaning Paul Heyman who was clutching his arm to his chest

“What the fuck did you two do?!” Seth exclaimed

“Heyman’s paid goons may have kept us away from the ring during the show but they couldn’t do shit after it” Becky said with a smirk.

“Yo little Uce!” Jimmy and Jey stuck their heads in the frame.

“You guys too!” Seth said surprised

“Listen, we all know that you’re the almighty Beastslayer. But if Heyman and Lesnar aren’t gonna play fair, why the fuck should you?” Roman said quietly

“It’s not fair that you gotta do this bullshit again, Seth.” Jimmy says.

“So we got your back” Jey continued

“Cause that’s what family does” Roman concluded

“You in one Fast and The Furious movie and your Vin Diesel now Ro?” Seth says on a laugh. “Thank you.” He says seriously.

“We coming to get you. We’ll all hit a Waffle House” Roman says.


End file.
